headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Hazel Evers
| aliases = Miss Evers | franchise = American Horror Story: Hotel | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Hotel Cortez | known relatives = Albert Evers 11-year-old son; deceased. | status = | born = | died = 1926 | 1st appearance = "Checking In" | final appearance = "Be Out Guest" | actor = Mare Winngingham }} Miss Hazel Evers is a fictional ghost and a supporting character featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. Played by actress Mare Winningham, she appeared in season five of the show, which was branded under the banner of "Hotel". She was introduced in the season premiere, "Checking In", and made eleven appearances on the series in total. Biography Hazel Evers lived in California during the early half of the 20th century. In the 1920s, she had a young son named Albert, whom she took out for trick or treating on Halloween night. She made Albert a ghost costume, but embarrassingly admitted that she did not put a lot of care into it. Albert was abducted by a serial killer and held on the man's chicken ranch. The killer was apprehended, but Albert was never found. It was presumed that he was killed and his body had been disposed of, or destroyed. Naturally, Hazel Evers was emotionally traumatized by this incident. American Horror Story: Mommy Hazel Evers took up employment at the Hotel Cortez, working as the laundress for James Patrick March. Evers adored March and the two became quite close. She was well aware of March's activities as a deranged serial killer, but never faltered in her commitment to him. One element of his life she could not abide however was his bride, the Countess. Hazel Evers secretly alerted the authorities about March's murders and when the police came to the hotel banging down the doors, March and Miss Evers entered into a suicide pact. March shot Miss Evers in the head, but her ghost continued to live on at the Hotel Cortez. For ninety years Miss Eves remained the sole housekeeper of the hotel. She always commented about how often she was required to launder bloody sheets, but always refrained from outright complaining. Room 64 was the one room that Miss Evers had to clean up the most. On October 30th, 2015, Miss Evers confided in John Lowe, telling him the story of how her son had been murdered on Halloween. Miss Evers often worked closely with Liz Taylor, who performed several duties at the hotel including assistant receptionist and bartender. Miss Evers officiated a reunion between Liz and his long-lost son, Doug, and also coordinated a formal dinner for John Lowe and his estranged wife, Alex Lowe. As reward for her work, Liz and the others bought her a brand new state-of-the-art washer and dryer, which she absolutely adored. When Hazel discovered that the Countess had died and her ghost was now a permanent fixture at the hotel, she could no longer hold her tongue. She revealed the truth to James Patrick March, telling him that she was the one who had called the police on him. March, never one to brook a betrayal, told her to get out. The Countess smugly asked what she would do with herself now, to which Miss Evers haughtily responded, "There are no stains in Heaven or Earth than are dreampt of in your philosophy". American Horror Story: Battle Royale Notes & Trivia * * Miss Evers' first name was revealed in the 1920s flashback scene in "Mommy". * Actress Mare Winningham was credited as a "Special Guest Star" on American Horror Story: Hotel. * Playing Hazel Evers is Mare Winningham's third character on American Horror Story. She played a character named Alicia Spencer in the third episode of "Coven" titled, "The Replacements". She also played Rita Gayheart in the "Orphans" episode from season four's "Freak Show". Appearances # American Horror Story: Checking In # American Horror Story: Chutes and Ladders # American Horror Story: Mommy # American Horror Story: Devil's Night # American Horror Story: Room 33 # American Horror Story: Flicker # American Horror Story: The Ten Commandments Killer # American Horror Story: She Wants Revenge # American Horror Story: She Gets Revenge # American Horror Story: Battle Royale # American Horror Story: Be Out Guest See also External Links References Category:1926/Character deaths